Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 38
Episode 38 - "Random Non-Sequitor" Spacedate: 4257.106.13.28 Episode 38 started the night mid-combat once again, with the Delta Squad Marines still in the Chaotic Caverns of Laak 3, having butchered a helpless Grogre, and it's adopted tribe of Bear-Bugs, then charged past the Dungeon Exit in pursuit of a fleeing Knoll. This had led them up a flight of stairs and around a corner to the throne-room of the Knoll Chieftain, where they had engaged with the pack-leader and his various bow and spear-wielding followers. Sprout and Braxxz were engaged with the Chief, (now severely compromised with -12 to his next Save, -14 to Strike and -15 to Defend), while Ray was under fire from the Archers, (including one he had at Shock10), and Zorf was taking a moment to compose himself back in the hallway. Braxxz opened things up by Pincering the Chief in the head, (while he fumbled his Defend into it), splattering his brains everywhere, then moving further into the room. The Archers were still having no luck getting past Ray's ridiculous AC, but one Armor Pierced Braxxz, who Natural 2'd his Defend into it. Ray gave up a Free Strike to the Shock10 Archer in order to move over to the next Un-Shocked Archer, but got brutally missed because the Knolls are both so last tier and were rolling terribly all night. Then he Un-Awkwardly pushed ahead past Sprout, (making him Awkward), unleashing his patented double attack, double hitting & Shock 10'ing the next guy as well. Sprout followed up and ran over to the first Shock 10 Archer, Jabbing him and Stunning him for 2 Segments. At this point Braxxz decided, since he had taken 2 Hits on his Personal already, that discretion was the better part of valor and Adrenalized. Ray's heavily armored Construct proved to be also impenetrable to Knoll Spears, and Sprout started a Flurry on the first Archer, hitting duh because -10 Shock penalty to Defend. Go cleaning up Ray's Sloppy Seconds! The Knoll attacked Sprout back, dropping his spear and attempting to Bite him, but the tree-being's lithe and willowy tendrils proved to dexterous for it, (and also did I mention that the Knolls just Rolled Crap all night?). Using his Temporal-Mageyness, Zorf, (his Player showing up late thanks to three hours of Father's Day Dance Recital), went back in time to Initiative 15 and buffed his Musket then ahead to Initiative 18 and opened up with it, killing the second of the Shocked Archers. This was immediately followed up by Sprout killing the other Shocked guy with his Martial Arts Flurry. The now suddenly last remaining Knoll Speared at Braxxz, but he he nimbly Defended. This final opponent proved extremely nimble, (the Rolls finally turning in the Knoll's favor, but only too late). Sprout Jump-Booted over to the Knoll and was able to hit with his Squad Command Buff though, leaving it with Cold and a -12 penalty to Saves. After that it Natural 20 Defended against Zorf, then successfully Defended again, but finally Braxzz hit it, so he of course Double-Tapped for a Nat 20 to Critical it. Then it Natural 20 Defended against Ray's nasty Bead-Lightning! Eventually Sprout unleashed his insidious Command Psionic, forcing the Knoll to the ground, then Braxxz fired his Acid Pistol 'Claw' at it, hitting because Prone penalty, leaving it with one DC on its personal. Zorff put it out of its misery, threading the needle from back in the hall with his Musket. 1 Combat Awarded. Spacedate: 4257.106.13.29 The Delta Squad Marines quickly and efficiently searched the Cavern, finding 2,000 Gold Pieces, (Sprout was kind enough to stop Zorf's prodigious Bleeding). The only other way out of the chamber was large steel bound oaken door in the west wall of the Room. Acting decisively, Sprout opened it up without looking for Traps, so of course there was one. After the Fire-Trap went off, (Sprout of course Temporal Defended, and equally obviously it went off of Ray's AC), Sprout tried to move ahead quickly and Un-Awkwardly before things could get Awkward with Ray, but Ray sent his Eyes Aloft Psionic up the corridor past him and spotted a Hand-Axe wielding Gob-Hoblin Sentry, triggering Initiative. Ray and Zorf both rolled 10s for Initiative, so it was up to Sprout and Braxxz to spend the early part of the Round buffing themselves up while the Gob-Hoblin ran shouting back down the passageway, having seen the Squad's lights shining ahead of them. Then Sprout was finally able to get past Ray's giant Construct, (Un-Awkwardly thank you very much), chasing after the escaping humanoid, (followed by Braxz, also Un-Awkwardly). The Gob-Hoblin continued running away down the passage, arriving at what appeared to be a T-intersection. Eventually Zorff and Ray made Squad Commanded on a 10, then Sprout ran up and Translocated past the Guard, revealing 2 more of the Gob-Hoblin Guards lurking around the corner to the right! Ray moved up and Translocated in as well, catching the Sentry in between him and Sprout. The Hob-Goblin assessed Ray's formidable armor and elected to attack with his Armor-Piercing Bite, but to no avail. The Guards from around the corner charged in on Sprout, each attacking with their Axe Strike, but he nimbly Defended. Zorf, by now way behind the group, finally moved into action, trying to catch up. Hoping to hit as many opponents as possible, Ray let loose with his Aurora Curtain Psionic, Fumbled, Bennied, Criticaled, hitting all the Gob-Hoblins, (yay!), and also Sprout as well, blinding him! (Boo!). For insult to injury, (injury to injury?), Ray hit them all with Arc Lightning as well, (repeatedly, 2 or 3 times each), blowing off all of their Armor. It was an awesome attack that did tones of damage to all of the bad guys, but Sprout was not necessarily amused, (especially when it became apparent that the Bog-Hoblins had the by now familiar Flash Protecting Nictitating Membranes so common to subterranean humanoids on Laak 3, and were not affected). None the less, Sprout used his Keen Senses Skill to hone in on his opponents despite his blindness, and stated a Martial Arts Flurry against the hapless Sentry stuck between him and Ray. Ray's AC continued to hold up against Gob-Hoblin Bite Attacks, and Sprout -3 Blind Defended against another pair of Axe attacks. Zorf Translocated in to the melee as well, but just then 2 more Gob-Hoblins ran in from the other passage behind and prepared to join the fray! Unable to resist, Braxxz threw an Ion Grenade into the melee! Zorf and Sprout Auto-Temporally Defended, the Hand-Axe Gob-Hoblin Critical Defended, but the other 3 all got hit! Simultaneously Zorff hit the 2 Guards for Shock14 and Ray let loose with the Aurora Curtain again, hitting all of the Gob-Hoblins, then Sprout needed the Squad Command buff to hit. The Shock14 Gob-Hoblins attacked Zorf; the first guy sucked, but the other guy Criticaled! Sprout Fumbled, didn't Benny, and made his Safety Check, then Zorf Slashed at the two Shock14 guys, Thrusting everywhere! Sprout Natural One Defended into a bunch of attacks, but spent Braxxz' Benny to Defend! Then Braxxz hit & Double-Tapped, and Ray Aurora Curtained, hitting everyone again, this time destroying Sprout's Armor and Eroding one of Zorf's Items, (his Healers Kit!), and Blinding Zorf as well. Only Braxxz managed to avoid the blast, requiring his Acrobatic Defend to do so. Braxxz fires his Pistol again at the Hand-Axe guy, hitting, so he Double Tapped, Natural 20ing for the follow up, but the pesky Gob-Hoblin insisted on continuing to live! The rest of the monsters still couldn't get by Ray's AC, but Zorf got double-axed by the -14 Guys! Sprout got double Hand-Axed & hit twice, 'raising the sap' against one of the successful Strikes. He retaliated with a Combo double Jab on 2 guys, leaving them both Stunned. Zorf hit one of the Shock14 guys, but missed the other with his Batlislash. The Chief and his buddy kept knawing on Ray, but were just too last tier to get through. Braxxz threw another grenade, hitting all but one of bad guys, and no good guys. Ray Used his Squad Command Buff to double hit the Chief, but it was not enough to take him down. Then Sprout kill-stole the Shock 7 guy and Zorf started a Flurry, with a (safe) Fumble, Ray hit the chief again, Braxxz shot and hit another guy, Sprout combo Jabbed 2 guys again, hitting them both and Stunning them. Eventually Zorf killed the Shock-14 guys, and Ray killed the Chief. Then Sprout Natural Oned into 2 attacks, double Sap Rosed & only took no damage, then Nat 20 Defended the next round of attacks. Also, Ray was forced to give one shit! New Round; Zorf went first this time, Clusterbussing blindly into the group. He missed the first Gob-Hoblin, Sprout defended out of the way, one Gob-Hoblin was hit, but last guy Defended and of course it went off of Ray's AC. Braxxz shot into the Melee as well, hit, then shot again, missing, Bennied & missed again. Ray hit again, Zorf Clusterbussed again, missed the first guy again, Sprout Natural One Defended into it, (but Bennied to Defend), then Zorf hit Hobgoblion clean, and hit the last guy with his Squad Command Buff. Ray got bit again, and gave another shit!. Then Squad went to work cleaning up the last 3 guys; Zorf Translocated in and slashed again, but missed. Sprout unleashed his dastardly Quantum Deceleration, slowing one guy. Braxxz Fumbled Safely, Ray killed the Hand-Axe guy anyway, then Sprout used his insidious Command Psionic to force the last guy Prone, then started a Flurry on him, killing him. Then Sprout Proned the Decelerated guy as well and everybody group ganked him, (except for Zorf, who claimed it was a Speed Factor delay issue, and not Honor related). One Combat Awarded. Spacedate: 4257.106.13.33 The Squad explored both directions down the passages of the T-intersection, the route to the south led to the Gob-Hoblin's Lair, where a quick search revealed; * 4,750 Gold (in Platinum Pieces, 10 Gold per Platinum) * Level 1 Vital Resuscitation Potion The passage to the north rounded a corned to reveal the entry to the Caverns that the Marines had originally come in by, having now completed the whole circuit around the Dungeon. Episode 38 Epilogue First Edition Homage Dungeon Crawl Complete! 30 Generic Points Awarded Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet